<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't like you by DeyVG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855006">I don't like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG'>DeyVG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tóxico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor Tóxico, Golpes, Humillación Verbal, Los Perdedores están en una relación poliamorosa, M/M, Maltrato psicológico, Multi, Relación poco saludable, Violencia, excepto eddie, tóxico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Años y años que pasamos juntos a través de esta pobre excusa de relación en la que ninguno de nosotros era feliz, siempre buscamos excusas para pelear y siempre es la misma estupidez insignificante por la que regresamos pero no podemos evitarlo, nadie más podría ser mi pareja así como tampoco nadie más a parte de mi podría ser tu pareja.</p><p>Estamos atrapados juntos hasta que alguno de los dos nos matemos y el otro se suicide, ambos lo sabemos bien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, poli losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tóxico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Años y años que pasamos juntos a través de esta pobre excusa de relación en la que ninguno de nosotros era feliz, siempre buscamos excusas para pelear y siempre es la misma estupidez insignificante por la que regresamos pero no podemos evitarlo, nadie más podría ser mi pareja así como tampoco nadie más a parte de mi podría ser tu pareja.</p><p>Estamos atrapados juntos hasta que alguno de los dos nos matemos y el otro se suicide, ambos lo sabemos bien. </p><p>A pesar de los comentarios de nuestros amigos sobre nuestra "relación" ambos sabemos que nunca podríamos separarnos. Estamos juntos en esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. </p><p>-Eddie, tienes que dejarlo. Algún día terminará matándote- Richie siempre ha estado en contra de nuestra relación, ojalá lo hubiera escuchado antes de que todo se convirtiera en una pesadilla, antes de que él estuviera junto con todo el grupo tratando de curar mis heridas.</p><p>Yo simplemente me encojo de hombros, ya deberían de saber que sin importar lo que hagan no me separaré de ti al igual que se perfectamente bien que tú no te separaras de mí.<br/>
-Eddie, cariño. No puede seguir esto así, te ha estado golpeando por mucho tiempo. Sé que es difícil para ti pero debes dejarlo, no permitiremos que te dañe- Beverly siempre a tenido una voz suave y relajante que logra tranquilizarme, ella está equivocada en este caso. Ella cree que soy víctima de Henry.</p><p>-No soy una víctima, chicos. En nuestra relación no existen víctimas- es más fácil para mí decir eso, es verdad. Ambos somos nuestros verdugos, ambos nos gritamos, ambos nos humillando hasta rebajarnos a nada y ambos nos golpeamos. Ninguno de los dos somos víctimas.</p><p>Para todos ellos es difícil comprender nuestra situación, ellos son felices con su relación poliamorosa y a lo máximo que llegan es a discusiones normales. Los quiero pero nunca podrán comprenderme.</p><p>-Eddie, sé que es difícil de aceptar pero no tienes porque superar esto solo, nosotros podemos ayudarte- Mike siempre ha sido la persona a la que todos aman, es lindo, dulce y se preocupa por sus parejas, también se preocupa por mí al igual que todos pero yo soy el único que queda fuera de la ecuación, me alegro por ellos pero aunque se esfuercen en aparentar que nada ha cambiado si lo ha hecho.</p><p>-Gracias por tranquilizarme chicos, es mejor que me vaya. Henry ya se debió haber calmado al igual que yo- No les doy tiempo de reaccionar y simplemente me voy, es mejor así. No quiero contaminar su hermosa relación, a veces me da envidia pero no tengo derecho a sentirla.</p><p>Llego mi casa y es normal que todo esté en penumbras, lo único que me da indicios que Henry está allí es su auto. Respiro profundamente y simplemente entro a nuestra casa porque es solo una estructura, nunca ha sido un hogar y nunca lo será.</p><p>-¿Ya dejaste de ser una puta junto con tus amigos imbéciles?- Henry está sentado en un sillón de la sala mirándome atentamente, ha estado bebiendo alcohol. Tiene una botella de tequila en la mesa de noche.</p><p>-¿Ya dejaste de ser una basura inservible y dejaste de darles lástima a tus amigos?- Ignoro su pregunta y simplemente tomo la botella dándole un trago directamente sin importar que mi garganta arda.</p><p>Miro como los puños de Henry se ponen blancos por la fuerza que ejerce en ellos pero solo toma otro trago de su vaso mientras yo me siento a su lado.</p><p>-Te odio tanto- La voz de Henry suena furiosa pero no me toca, solo aprieta el vaso en su mano.</p><p>-Yo te amo, pero no te quiero- le contesto con simpleza, hace mucho dejé de tenerle miedo y sus palabras no me lastiman.</p><p>-Yo te quiero, pero no te amo- Apenas alcanzo a escuchar el susurro que salió de su boca pero no me importa.</p><p>-lastima, estás atrapado aquí conmigo. Nadie va a querer una basura contaminada como tú, nadie querrá que lo contamines también- digo sin pensarlo, sé que mis palabras tienen efecto en él. Esa es la diferencia entre ambos.</p><p>- Estás igual de encadenado que yo, "cariño", tú solito te has dejado contaminar por mi así que nadie te querrá, para lo único que eres bueno es para follar, en todo lo demás eres un inútil- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que él me repite eso, sé que tiene razón en algunas.</p><p>Ambos podemos escapar de esto pero yo soy el causante de que estemos atrapados juntos, yo nos convencí a ambos que nadie más nos iba a amar porque estamos contaminados. Ahora solo queda responsabilizarnos de muestras decisiones.</p><p>-Diría lo mismo pero eres una asco en el sexo- mi voz sale con asco, lo que hacemos no se le puede llamar sexo o relaciones sexuales. Nos hacemos daño en el acto y eso es algo que no evitamos.</p><p>Veo como su mirada se oscurece y se lo que viene. Siento como me toma del cabello fuertemente y como su puño impacta con mi ojo derecho que ya tenía un hematoma.<br/>
Yo reacciono inmediatamente y le doy una parada en la pantorrilla para después estampar mi puño en su labio haciendo que este sangre de nuevo. Otra vez empezamos algo que terminaremos hasta que alguno de los dos se desmaye o nos cansemos.</p><p>Lo amo pero no lo quiero, me da asco tocarlo, besarlo y verlo. Es un sentimiento tan contradictorio pero esta es nuestra vida, es en lo que ambos nos hemos metido y no podemos salir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>